


Steal My Sunshine

by sisabet



Category: New Girl
Genre: Can I get an alcohol, Download Available, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, I don't know what I'm doing emotionally, I hate doors, I just wanted to listen to Taylor Swift alone, I'm not convinced I know how to read, I've just memorized a lot of words, Jordan Catalono Can't Read, Julius Pepperwood - Freeform, No better explanation for Len, Panic Moonwalking, Prince for no reason other than he's Prince, Quarantine Brain wants what it wants, Video, Video Format: MP4, Z is for Zombie, and inside wound with drinking alcohol, it's science, or let's be honest sexually, puppy in a cup, you treat an outside wound with rubbing alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: “Do I regret it? Yes. Would I do it again? Probably.”  --Nick Miller"My First Crush Was On A Batman Cake But My First Sexual Feelings Were About Teenage Simba"  --Jessica Day
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Steal My Sunshine

song by Len

[download mp4](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-New_Girl-Steal_My_Sunshine.m4v)

[youtube link](https://youtu.be/yLQf4hCp3Gk)


End file.
